Field
Various features relate to a package-on-package (PoP) device that includes a bi-directional thermal electric cooler (TEC).
Background
FIG. 1 illustrates an integrated device package 100 that includes a first die 102 and a package substrate 106. The package substrate 106 includes a dielectric layer and a plurality of interconnects 110. The package substrate 106 is a laminated substrate. The plurality of interconnects 110 includes traces, pads and/or vias. The first die 102 is coupled to the package substrate 106 through the first set of solder balls 112. The package substrate 106 is coupled to the PCB 108 through the second set of solder balls 116. FIG. 1 also illustrates a heat spreader 120 coupled to the die 102. An adhesive or thermal interface material may be used to couple the heat spreader 120 to the die 102. As shown in FIG. 1, the heat spreader 120 is adapted to dissipate heat away from the die 102 to an external environment. It is noted that heat may dissipate away from the die in various directions.
One drawback of the above configuration is that the heat spreader 120 is a passive heat dissipating device. Thus, there is no active control of how heat is dissipated. That is, the use of heat spreader 120 does not allow for a dynamic heat flow control. Second, the use of the heat spreader 120 is only applicable when a single die is used in the integrated device package. Today's mobile devices and/or wearable devices include many dies, and thus are more complicated configurations that require more intelligent thermal and/or heat dissipation management. Putting a heat spreader in a device that includes several dies will not provide effective thermal and/or heat dissipation management of the device.
Therefore, there is a need for an device that includes several dies and an effective thermal management of the device, while at the same time meeting the needs and/or requirements of mobile computing devices and/or wearable computing devices.